Sarah Elizabeth
Sarah Elizabeth Briner is the Oldest Twin daughter of Harold Briner and Wendy Briner on Briner House, portrayed by Sbriner4. Biography Sarah Briner was born on February 21, 1996 to Wendy and Harold. She is the Oldest Twin daughter in the Briner family. Sarah has brown hair unlike her sisters Emily Jean Briner, Paige Nicole Hays And Kaelee. She was Twenty-Three And Almost Twenty-Four years when her Daughter Mary-Grace Passed Away Sadly It Seems She Passed Away Some Time Ago last Summer. Since Sarah does not remember her Daughter, She Tells her Daughter Madeline tells her what Mary-Grace was like in the Last episode. She turns Ten year old in the first season and by the end of the show is Sarah Twenty Three And Almost Twenty Four. She grows up on the show. Sarah appears in every month of every year. As she gets older, She is shown having many family, and spending much time with them. She always Have to follow The Rules At Her Mother's House. Sarah is the character with the most Quotes. She mentions that her favorite color is pink, purple and teal. Personality she is smart, always gets away with everything And So Well-Behaved which causes her frustration. Sarah often feels left out when Emily Jean and Paige get to hang out together. She wants to be unlike her sisters. Sarah's hobbies include Shopping, Cheerleading, reading, Writing and working computer. She is So close to Aunt Jana, who nicknamed her "toad". She sometimes starts Sneezing, wakes up on her own in middle of the night. She is the cousin of justin and jason. Sarah is a So Well-Behaved, Smart and Angel Young Adult Girl who lives in the House On Howard St with her Sixty-Year-Old Single Mother Wendy And Her Younger Haughty Twenty-Three-And Almost Twenty-Four-Year Old Twin-Sister Emily Jean, And Her Two Younger Half-Sister Sixteen-Year-Old Paige And Seventeen-Year-Old Kaelee including Brittany Lescher, her best friend. And The Hadts, Her Close Door Neighbors. Throughout the series She didn't Do Everything Wrong, as her voice became Highly In Her Opinon and She Can Do Nothing as often. Family * Harold Briner (father) *Wendy Briner (mother) * Emily Briner (sister) * Paige Hays (Half Sister) * Kaelee (Half Sister) * Grandma Briner (Grandmother) * Grandpa Reynolds (Grandfather; Passed Away) * Jana Stump (Aunt) * Jeff Stump (uncle) *Barb Mcdonald (aunt) *John Mcdonald (uncle) * Sherry Burton (Aunt) * Bob Burton: (Uncle; Passed Away) * Aunt Sheila (Aunt) * Justin And Jason Stump (Cousin) * Kyle, Erik And Rylee McGuire (Cousin) * Joe Briner (Cousin) * Josh And Ryan Mcdonald (Cousin) *Kevin Huffman (Cousin) * Tiffany Huffman (Cousin) * Tina Marie David (Cousin) * Matt, Paul And Calvin (Cousin) * Lisa Reising (Cousin) * Jadalynn, Leah And Dakota (Cousin) Sarah's Kids * Madeline Elizabeth (Daughter) * Maisie And Millie Elizabeth (Daughter) * Maddison, Melanie And Mackenzie Elizabeth (Daughter) *May Belle, Mckenna, Louise And Blakely Elizabeth (Daughter) * Ellie-Hailey, Gabriella-Malie, Allison And Claire Elizabeth (Daughter) * Bailey, Bridget, Bella, Brooklyn And Brianna Elizabeth (Daughter) * Camila And Jeannette Elizabeth (Daughter) * Mary-Grace Elizabeth (Daughter; Passed Away) Trivia * Favorite movies: The Wizard Of Oz and Jurassic Park * Favorite fictional character: Fifer Pig from The Three Little Pigs * One of the main characters who is in every Month And Year * The only character to have an informal name * The only Briner sister to have To Watch Over Her Younger Sisters * The only role on Briner House that is shared * Jana calls her Toad And Little Pig (the "Little Pig" nickname is a reference to the little Animals in The Three Little Pigs)